


Sunsets and sunrises are gone, only concrete walls are seen

by Dragonsareme3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Romance, In the Maze, Kidnapping, M/M, Memory Loss, Newt (Maze Runner) Lives, Rituals, Secret Relationship, The Death Cure Spoilers, The Flare, The Maze Runner Spoilers, thominho - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29317170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonsareme3/pseuds/Dragonsareme3
Summary: Getting kidnapped isn't always a bad thing, Harry has recently discovered. At least, he has people on his side and all he has to do is solve a massive puzzle to be free. Easy right?. Wrong! His memory has been stolen, his magic forgotten and turned into a child on top of that in a different world. Luckily, he has two people on his side.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Newt (Maze Runner), Minho/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Sunsets and sunrises are gone, only concrete walls are seen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dragonsareme3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonsareme3/gifts).



> What can I say except I got inspired and annoyed by the lack of Harry potter in the maze runner fanfictions, to those that have found this, enjoy!  
> :)

He felt seasick. 

Flashing lights whizzed by in a strobing pattern that swiftly drew the boy into series of memories that disappeared nearly as fast as they came.

A blaring ever-present alarm echoed in the concrete tunnel coming from an unseen location, thrashing the boy's eardrums with it's ghastly wails. 

The boy shuddered, dimly lit tunnel was cold, only made colder by the gusts of faux wind made by the acceleration of the elevator.

The metal grate dug into his back as he curled up into a ball at the corner of the cage.

Hands gripped his forearms so hard they were white with pressure. He grimaced, nausea coiling in his stomach, at the dizzying affect of the rapid movement.

The cage slowed down to a near stop and the boy looked up; hope evident in his eyes before it was swiftly washed away by a quick change in direction to the right instead of upwards like before.

He was jerked across the metal grate, his position only just minimalizing the damage of being thrown across a metal box. 

The harsh sensation of metal scraping off his skin and back being slammed into a metal fence caused him to cry out in agony.

Tears were dragged to his eyes and dread swirl in his gut with vengeance against his brief hope that the cage he was trapped in had finally stopped.

The sound of wood creaking and cracking made the young man to look up against his instincts; a massive wooden box slid in his direction intending to crush the boy where he sat.

The teenager yelled in horror as his attacked closed in on his position, adrenaline coursing through his veins. He quickly uncurled, fingers wrapping around the wire of the fence that enclosed him in the cage and legs braced for impact against the looming wooden crate.

Slam!

The boy's legs collided against the box, he heaved with effort as he pushed against the bottom of the panel. Pain rushed up his legs as they shoved against an almost unstoppable force.

However, the crate, determined to have its way, leaned over the boy and prepared to crush it's victim; the teenager noticed it's sudden descent towards him and was frozen with fear as the giant box closed the gap between them.

By coincidence or not, the elevator suddenly halted before once more shooting upwards, pushing the crate away from the fear riddled boy and back on the floor: flat.

Adrenaline rush only making the boy to feel even more disorientated. Sweat glittered in the flashing light decorating his already pale skin with beads of silver ichor.

The smell of aged sweat and iron gushed through the tunnel and the boy keenly noticed what appeared to be splatters of dried blood decorating the concrete walls that rushed past.

The feeling of slowing down and his increasing awareness of his surroundings brightening up awoke him from his adrenaline-deprived nap.

The alarm, which seemed to be continuously howling, silenced itself and the sound of chattering above his head was brought to his attention.

He feels the need to go towards the light despite the feeling that it wouldn't be the best idea. He ignores it and stands up in his metal cage; ankles aching from earlier.

There's a thin gap of light streaming through into his prison and that appears to be where the now loud mumble of people talking over eachother is coming from.

He reaches up towards the light with a shaky hand.

There's a creak of metal hinges as the lid opens and sunlight pours in to the metal box.

He winces, eyes squinting against the now too bright light, before shadows block it out; the excited chatter of people now louder on the absence of the siren.

The gaggle of unknown entities silenced and a seemingly booming voice called out, 

"Welcome to the Glade, Greenie.".


End file.
